could be surfing
by Mt. girl
Summary: rodney and John are in a... delema. ShepMckay friendship
1. being hunted

_a/n ok, sorry, this doesn't make too much sense… but I swear! After a few chapters you will get it!_  
Once upon a time, in a galaxy not so far from here lived a man named John Shepard and his team, who consists of dr. Rodney McKay, Tayla Emmogan, and Ronnan Dex. And one day… ok. Cutting the fairy tale crap.ahem! so, anyway… _on to the fic. No, really this time._

* * *

"You know, this is not how I planed to spend my time off!" John shouted at Rodney as they ran from the new residents of Atlantis.  
"Me neither, but you don't hear me complaining!" Rodney thought harshly against Sheppard.  
"Yes I do!" Sheppard thought back.  
"Listen, all I'm saying is that I would rather be enjoying a nice day of surfing rather than being cooped up in here being chased by my own body!" Sheppard continued.  
"Ok, ok, I get it, but all I'm saying is… wait… you hear that?" McKay held his fingers up, even though completely unnecessary.  
"What?"  
"I think they're gaining on us"  
"Crap. My day just got worse."  
"ya think?" Rodney squeaked.  
"Would you shut up?"  
"Hey! My body, my rules"  
"riiight…." if John was in control, he would roll his eyes.  
"oh crap! Wrong turn!" Rodney stopped, looked at the mob,turned around, and ran the other way.  
"dang! these guys are every where! go in there!" Sheppard directed.  
"good plan!" Rodney dashed into a lab and scurried under a desk.  
"Ok. I think we lost them." Rodney thought at John.  
"Good, good, I'm exhausted"  
"If their technology works half as bad as I think it is, that's completely normal"  
"What? Why"  
"Because the brain is harboring two consciousnesses, when it was only meant to harbor one. So when I run, it's as if I was carrying you on my back"  
"except I get tired too"  
"Yes major"  
"Colonel"  
"Right, sorry"  
"Can we sleep"  
"no, that would be stupid"  
"but I'm so-" John yawned."Tired!" he finished,  
"Fine, we can rest. But only for a minute"  
"Good, good." 

_"Good morning Colonel"  
"Dr. weir"  
"You seem awfully happy today"  
"I'm going surfing"  
"Really"  
"Yeah! … You don't want to come, do you"  
"I would like that"  
"Dr. Weir? This is McKay." Elizabeth tapped her head set.  
"Yes, go ahead Rodney"  
"We detected two big ships on their way here"  
"Hive ships"  
"Uh, doubtful, too large"  
"too large?" Sheppard joined in "Yes Colonel, they are extremely large"  
"cool"  
"It might be, if we knew for sure they were friends." McKay said arrogantly "Well, we'll just have to find out"  
"Colonel." Dr. Weir said sternly.  
"If that's all right with you of coarse…." Elisabeth sighed "Rodney? Keep me posted."_

John woke up and gradually remembered their dilemma.  
"Rodney, you awake?"  
"Yeah"  
"How's our position"  
"you can see as well as I can." they hear a thump on the door, like some one trying to knock it down.  
"Oh. Crap"  
-

a/n Hi! How'd y'all like it? Well, keep me posted! (review!)


	2. back door

_a/n sorry this chapter's so short, I haven't had much time to write… I hope you all still love me after this… _:(

* * *

The pounding continued for a while until a large "CRACK!" was heard. The door was coming down.  
"McKay"  
"Yes, yes, I'm thinking"  
"Well think harder!" John insisted.  
"I'm trying!" Rodney wined, as he stood up to look around.  
"Isn't there a 'back door' in here"  
"Not unless there just happens to be a hidden trap door" just then Rodney fell down what seemed to be a slide. A very long slide.  
"McKay"  
"I think we found your trap door"  
"Obviously!" they kept sliding down until finally the slide reached its end and they fell onto the floor.  
"OOF!" they said in unison.  
"Let's go." John thought to Rodney, trying to take control.  
"You're not going to be able to take over, you know that right"  
"Oh yeah?" Rodney's hand lifted in the air and wiggled its fingers.  
"Ok. Maybe you can. But either way, we need to run"  
"Right! I'll take charge"  
"You always do"  
"What"  
"nothing"  
"damn straight"  
"Right, uh, go that way!" Rodney had control of one hand to indicate direction.  
"Why that way?" John gave an odd look at nothing in particular.  
"Because. It feels right"  
"Gut feeling?" Sheppard summed up.  
"I believe the term is _intuition_ colonel"  
"Yeah, yeah. What ever"  
"Hey, you hear that"  
"What? They're coming down the slide"  
"Double crap"  
"My sentiments exactly"  
"Come on lets go" Sheppard said as he started running. He probably should watch where he's going, because he ran straight into what seemed to be an ancient heating pipe and fell flat on his back. Last they saw, the new residents of Atlantis were smirking over them. Then, the edges went black, and the image faded out.

_a/n sorry 'bout the cliffy, but I just couldn't help myself! I want to thank Tazmy and any other person who may have reviewed, for reviewing! Also, Tazmy, hopefully there will be more of an explanation later. I have it mostly planed out. Please review!  
_


	3. excuse me?

The next thing Rodney and John were aware of was that they were restrained. They slowly opened their eyes to revile that they were in the infirmary.  
"What are you going to do with me?" John said, still in control of McKay's body.  
"We are going to _experiment_ to see why the devise didn't work on you, Dr. McKay"  
"Excuse me?" Rodney said, now taking control.  
"Experiment. You know, run tests, poke and prod," But the rest of what the alien said was drowned out by John thinking to Rodney.  
_'They don't know I'm here.'_ John thought.  
_'It could just be a random malfunction, putting you in my head, instead of one of them.'_ Rodney mused.  
_'You're telling me this was an accident'  
'No, I'm sure they meant to do this, that's why their trying to figure out how it happened!'_ Rodney retorted sarcastically.  
"Dr. McKay, is there a problem"  
"Yes, yes there is. You trying to run tests on me! That is the problem"  
"Calm down Dr"  
"No I will not calm down! With you _poking_ me with-"  
"Run him through the scanner." The alien inhabiting Dr. Weir whispered to a nearby nurse.  
"Yes administrator."

* * *

_a/n Hey! Sorry for the long delay and short chapter! (I was on vacation in California and just recently got back) once again, I am truely sorry, and please review!_


End file.
